gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamers of the Road
''Dreamers of the Road ''is a fighting series made by In-Verse during 2008 through 2013, each story follows a different protagonist and a different set of characters, however, like its successor, Battle of ''Zero'' series, has the same base gameplay, but unlike Neo Freedom X, some characters of the previous entries will return. *''2008 - 1st Story: Karen Laine vs. Telos Gang (Originally Released in 2008) *''2012 - 2nd Story: Francis Armstrong vs. Xenon ''(Originally Released in 2010) *''2016 - 3rd Story: Rem Alzaram vs. Mighty Nova ''(Originally Released in 2013) Gameplay It's a 3D fighting game, however, the difference is that you can play unarmed and armed. And features a unique function, weapons brake in fights, and shields are limited to the point that if you used the ten shields fast, you can't use them until the next round and you're unprotected. Story 1st Story A Tournament led by a company named "Teros Company" is about to begin, all those things are just a "facade" of Telos Gang, a Criminal organization searched by an humanoid alien race known as the Niri. Forty years ago an experiment called Telos which meant "Finish" industrial wars in the fast time possible, but failed and has at least killed 25 people who were of the race of Niri, whose characteristic is not having an exact biological age. Sirius (Riastylis), one of the last survivors of such a race escaped but Capturing Caroline (Kimania), Sirius demanded expliación but the leader of Telos said that the witch trials would happen again. And he said that would something interesting in forty years later. Karen Laine, a witch in training (actually just fourth tier), joins the tournament with the sole intention to be stronger and meeting friends in the travels, Amelie van Cortlandt, a rich girl, wants to recover her family's honor, and Raphael Morton, a soccer player who's in fact, a member of Telos, and an assassin. Joining them there's Sirius Helling, the ageless Niri which agrees to join in exchange to help him, telling the dangers of the tournament. The Final boss of this chapter is a woman of ancient descent named Cynthia. 2nd Story Francis Armstrong is a young "detective ninja" boy whose skill defeated even the best of the best in the school and his city, however, he's gained a reputation for being stoic and brooding despite the fact that this is only his public face. He and his friend Alice Phoenix which are investigating the mysterious disappearance of the Mighty Keys of Justice, with the help of Natalia van Santen. Xenon is a creation made with the union of the Carson Company and Telos Gang before the event, and now the two brothers Reina and Chris are used indirectly as baits for Xenon's awakening. The Final boss is Xenon itself. 3rd Story Rem Alzaram is a mysterious alien creature from another planet that takes the guise as a "humanoid" girl, but in a pretty particular way. She is sent by their leaders alongside Bellatrix that they must defeat the almighty Space Criminal Nova, which disguises as a pretty small boy, but apparently Nova is possessed by something bigger. The older characters also make appearances. The Final Boss is Corrupted Nova. Characters Dreamers of the Road 1 *Karen Laine: An Aspiring young Witch-in-training and the Main Protagonist of the First Story. (Appears in all three games) *Amelie van Cortlandt: A heiress to a fortune and Karen's best friend. *Raphael Morton: A soccer player who is in fact an assassin to Telos Gang. *Jacob Cormano: A Carpenter who wants to win for save his family. *Harley Wilson: An arrogant male supermodel. *Sirius Helling: A humanoid alien who recruited Karen to save the world. *Caroline Helling: Sirius' sister which was captured by the enemy. *Cynthia: A descendant of ancient blood and member of Telos gang, she's the final boss. Dreamers of the Road 2 *Francis Armstrong: A detective trained in Ninja Arts and the Main Protagonist of the Second Story. *Alice Phoenix: Francis' secretary and best friend. *Natalia van Santen: A noblesse part of the Rosanova Empire. *Nikki Schumacher: A young man from the country side. *Reina "Ray" Carson: An idol singer and Christopher's sister. *Johnny: A "plant-human" and Angela's boss. *Angela: A robot maid. *Christopher Carson: Reina's brother. (Returns in 3 as Blaze) *Xenon: An experiment made to copy all the fighters and the final boss. Dreamers of the Road 3 *Rem Alzaram: A female warrior from Another Planet and the Main Protagonist of the Third Story. *Bellatrix Alzaram: Rem's younger sister. *Milena Stingray: Young heiress who wants to save her brother from Nova. *Blacket: A mad scientist who fights with machines. *Paul "Desperado" Rojas: A werewolf who seeks a cure of his darkness. *Royce: A young kid that is friends with Caroline. *Victor Stingray: Milena's brother who was possessed by Nova, the project. The sub boss of the game. *Nova: The Space Criminal that Rem and Bellatrix try to capture. The final Boss of the game. *Arsene Fellion: Guest from ''Battle Between Time and Space. Cast *Karen: Cindy Robinson / Kana Akutsu (Game 1 and 2) - > Sachika Misawa (Game 3) *Amelie: Nika Futterman / Aya Hirano (Game 1) -> Risae Matsuda (Game 3) *Raphael: Roger Craig Smith / Kousuke Toriumi (Game 1) -> Kouzo Mito (Game 3) *Jacob: Troy Baker / Kazunari Tanaka (Game 1) -> Youji Ueda (Game 3) *Harley: Matt Mercer / Masakazu Suzuki (Game 1) -> Kenji Nojima (Game 3) *Sirius: Kevin Michael Richardson / Tessho Genda *Caroline: Kimberly Brooks / Yuri Amano *Cynthia: Linda Cardellini / Kazue Ikura *Francis: Yuri Lowenthal (Game 2) -> Edward Bosco (Game 3) / Souichiro Hoshi *Alice: Jennifer Hale / Fumiko Orikasa *Nikki: Ogie Banks / Daisuke Ono *Ray: Laura Bailey / Asami Imai *Christopher/Blaze: Travis Willingham / Hiroki Yasumoto *Xenon: None (Robotic noises) *Rem: Wendee Lee / Mayumi Tanaka *Bellatrix: Barbara Goodson / Chie Kojiro *Milena: Michelle Ruff / Mai Goto *Blacket: Mike McFarland / Toshio Furukawa *Desperado: Patrick Seitz / Fumihiko Tachiki *Royce: Dorothy Fahn / Chizu Yonemoto *Victor: Charlie Schlatter / Atsushi Abe *Nova: Michael McConoohie / Ryo Horikawa *Arsene: Tara Platt / Ryo Hirohashi Trivia *2008's ''Dreamers of the Road ''was In-Verse's Only PlayStation 2 and Wii Game. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:2008 Video Games Category:2010 Video Games Category:2013 video games Category:Trilogy Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Portable games